Cup of Coffee and Sprinkles of Sugar
by Dying With A Smile
Summary: After her revenge she said, “He’s the first person I’ve ever met that chokes on sugar.”


**Title: **Cup of Coffee and Sprinkles of Sugar  
**Author: **Etsuko O. Daikama

**Rating: **K+  
**Category: **General  
**Pairing(s): **Slight NxM

**Disclaimer: **I just don't own Gakuen Alice.  
**Summary: **After her revenge she said, "He's the first person I've ever met that chokes on sugar." ONESHOT

**Notes: **May contain OCCness.

* * *

He was walking inside the same coffeehouse that he's been inviting himself everyday to. He got the same order by the same person, Sumire Shouda, who would drool into his coffee before he got it; making him push the coffee aside and do his work in the dim-lighted room.

But today, he got a different waitress that had auburn-colored hair that was styled neatly into a bun. She smiled at him with her notepad in hand and pen ready to jot something down. Very softly, she spoke, "What would you like to have today, sir?"

Natsume twisted his head toward the waitress, caught by the unfamiliar-looking waitress that had an unfamiliar voice. "Just black coffee," he said quickly and turned his head back to his work.

"No cream?" the waitress asked.

"No," Natsume answered.

"No sugar?"

Natsume placed his pen down and turned his head to the waitress who was still ready to write anything down on her notepad if needed. "Didn't I say _just_ black coffee?" Natsume asked as he narrowed his eyes at the girl who lost her smile.

"I suppose," the girl said and pursed her lips. "But simply black coffee tastes nasty."

Natsume rolled his eyes and said, "And you think that I care? I just want my coffee."

Gracefully spinning on her feet, the waitress–whose nametag printed Mikan–turned her back on the customer and was ready to start stomping to the back of the coffeehouse. Before she could take a step toward her destination, she fell to the ground by suddenly getting bumped by her co-worker, Sumire.

"I'm so sorry, Natsume-kun," Sumire apologized and bent her upper-body down to reveal some of her cleavage to her crush. "I was busy with another customer; do you want the same–"

"You wear polka-dotted panties?" Natsume asked with his eyes on another girl who was still on the floor.

Sumire was aware that Natsume wasn't diverting his question to her, but rather to her childish co-worker. She looked over to her side to see a red-faced waitress that now has a messy bun.

"How old are you supposed to be?" Natsume asked as the waitress grew to get madder. "Do you run with a fake ID?"

Completely pissed off, Mikan slowly got up and smoothed out her uniform. "So you just want one black coffee, huh?" Mikan asked with gritted teeth.

Natsume smirked, pleased that she was fuming yet willing to get his coffee. "Didn't I say it before?" 

he questioned. He watched with amusement as she stomped off to the back of the coffeehouse to make his black coffee.

Sumire was apologizing multiple times for Mikan's rude behavior and that she'll buy Natsume's coffee to make up for it. He didn't care; he just wanted his darn coffee!

After a few minutes with Sumire apologizing and adding ingredients to the coffee, Mikan started coming back from the squished counter. Mikan was holding a tray in one hand that was carrying a perfect white mug that held her customer's coffee. Mikan stepped her way toward Natsume's table, which was in the front of the coffeehouse, and then slowly lowered the tray.

Mikan grabbed the coffee and placed it in front of Natsume. "Enjoy," Mikan said with a smile that will make you curious.

Natsume didn't bother what was up with the waitress's mind and continued his work. He shooed Sumire off, saying that he wouldn't mind paying for the coffee.

His hand that was holding the pen moved it toward the paper to gently write something significant on it. After a while with writing and hand cramps, he reached toward his coffee to take a nice, big swig. He resumed doing his work after his drink.

Shortly after, an ambulance came to the coffeehouse to retrieve a choking raven-haired male that had an order of black coffee.

Mikan stood behind the squished counter with her co-worker beside her. Sumire knew it was Mikan's fault that Natsume was choking and Mikan knew it too.

Right after Natsume was placed on a stretcher, Mikan said, "He's the first person I've ever met that chokes on sugar."

Placing sugar in his coffee was a childish-minded revenge but knowing when he comes out of the hospital, he's going to sue her.

What's her next revenge after that? _Death…?  
_

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, this one-shot disgusts me. It's terribly rushed! I'm still working on this horribly long one-shot and well, I guess I didn't put a lot into this one.

- Etsuko O. Daikama


End file.
